ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Psycho
Psycho – jedna z największych gwiazd polskiego wrestlingu i Extreme Wrestling Federation. Były EWF World Champion. Występował także w takich federacjach jak Polish Wrestling Division, Attitude Wrestling Federation i High Voltage Wrestling Opis Rozkapryszony do granic możliwości gwiazdor , wydaje mu się zdecydowanie zbyt wiele , a w połączeniu z jego kompletnym brakiem szacunku do innych i nieograniczoną wiarą w swoją zajebistość daje agresywnego ( czasem aż za bardzo ) , szczerego do bólu i pyskatego skurwiela , który szuka tylko okazji do tego , żeby innym dać powód do poczucia się jak szmata . pewny siebie jak dwóch kliczków wyposażonych w karabiny , w powietrzu zwinniejszy niż kiedykolwiek , nigdy nie przestał trenować i mimo nieustającego melanżu jedyne , co zmieniło się w jego wyglądzie to więcej tatuaży , dużo więcej . najlepsze lata ma już dawno za sobą jednak wydaje się kompletnie nie zwracać na to uwagi , nieugięty i niezniszczalny . wspomniałem o melanżu ? to drugie imię białego , przyzwyczaj się . często pijany , nieodpowiedzialny , wyłapuje niesamowitą ilość kar za niesportowe zachowanie , ale nic to dla niego nie znaczy . sieć hoteli , jaką stworzył pozwala mu na wszystko . albo nawet na więcej . pieniądze nie grają roli , nieprzekupny , lojalny do końca świata , spróbuj go złamać , a będzie tak długo się bronił aż uświadomisz sobie , że on , kurwa , wcale się nie broni , on atakuje i to z taką siłą , że to Ty się bronić już nie masz siły . nigdy nie odpuszcza , zwłąszcza kiedy ma okazję kopnąć leżącego czy splunąć na biedaka . wozi się niemiłosiernie , zawsze świeżo ubrany , pachnący i pociągający , nie da się go nie zauważyć . pieprzony showman , który nie godzi się z tym , żeby swoim show dzielić się z kimś innym . nikomu nie ufa , noo , może z wyjątkiem swoich braci , o których pewnie się dowiesz . w ringu skoncentrowany jak chirurg przy opercaji na otwartym sercu , poza nim ? skys the limit , chłopaczyna wie , co to życie i czerpie z niego wiadrami , dosłownie . nie ma słabości , nie ma przerw . non stop wożoneczko , jedno wielkie party. Wejście na ring Kiedy w głośnikach uderza theme Scyther’a, na hali robi się ciemno. Po chwili na rampie pojawia się w ch*j dymu, a halę zaczynają rozświetlać krwisto czerwone światła. Scy pojawia się wtedy na arenie w którymś ze swoich t-shirtów, szerszych spodniach moro oraz całej biżuterii, którą ściąga dopiero przed samą walką. Ruthless podąża w stronę ringu powoli, wyluzowanym krokiem, często uśmiechając się szyderczo do publiczności. Na ringu wchodzi na narożnik i tauntuje w swoim stylu (ręce podniesione w górę ze skrzyżowanymi środkowymi palcami). Ściągając swój łańcuch, bransolety i sygnety zawsze upewnia się, że przechowa je odpowiednia osoba i nic nie stanie się jego skarbom. Urodził się w latach osiemdziesiątych w Hiszpanii , bez stałego miejsca zamieszkania. Wejście na ring Gra method man + redman – i will not lose, oficjalny od zawsze enterance theme . Psycho wychodzi na rampę zwykle z butelką jacka danielsa , którą kończy , paląc jointa , kompletnie odcięty od wszystkiego . za nim wybuchają jakieś fajerwerki , mnóstwo jak przystało na gwiazdora , ale on nie pozuje , nie zbija piątek . czasem rzuc w kogoś jointem , czsem wyrwie jakiś plakat z rąk i rzuci za siebie … jedynym opcją na zainteresowanie się czymś jest jakaś gorąca laleczka za barierką , wtedy zawsze ma chwile Ciosy *'Air Force 666' [5 star frog splash) *'Trip 2 Canabvalley' into Sitout Front Face Slam *'Psycholity' DDT *Psycho Circus Crusher *Fuzzy Joint of Fate *Funky Shit Leg Drop *Screwdriver killah *Canabvalley Driver Valley Driver *Inverted Canabvalley Driver *Shit On You Buster *Slingshot Backflip Splash *Corkscrew 450 Splash *Shootin Star Press *Springboard Huracanrana Osiągnięcia *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' ** 1 x EWF World Championship ** 2 x EWF FTW Championship ** 1 x EWF Tag Team Championship - z Toolem Bilans walk (24-8-13/30-10-18) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy AWF